


Broadcasted Confessions

by AlpineGlow



Series: Pedro Pascal x Reader [3]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Celebrities, Confessions, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hollywood, Hotels, Hugging, Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Rooftops, Talkshow, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineGlow/pseuds/AlpineGlow
Summary: Your longtime best friend of five years, Pedro Pascal, has invited you and Oscar Isaac to downtown LA while he goes and performs on yet another talkshow. You have been harboring feelings for Pedro for years, unbeknownst to your closest friends, even Oscar. However, things take a turn when the talkshow host starts to ask more personal questions, and you anc Pedro both are both forced to finally reveal your feelings.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Series: Pedro Pascal x Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083773
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Broadcasted Confessions

You lay sprawled across the hotel bed, only accompanied by the whirring AC unit by the far window. The city was quiet outside; it was a few hours into the evening and the sunlight was fading over the skyline.

Pedro, your best friend of four years and counting, had left for the talk show just a few hours previous. He had invited you and Oscar to spend the weekend with him in downtown LA, as he was needed for a last minute talk show interview.

A heavy knock resounded from your door.

“Come in!”

Oscar Isaac walked in, shuffling with a small basket of food and two bottles, beer for himself and your favorite soda for you. He was wearing sweats and a plain black tee, his usual attire for tv watching. He kicked the door closed behind and padded to the front of the bed, laying out the snacks.

“Hey,” you greeted, reaching out to squeeze his arm.

“Hi, you,” he said back, smiling widely.

You had only come to know Oscar through Pedro, and you had loved him instantly. Just watching them get along as lifetime best friends was enough to make your heart flutter. Both easy-going, both humble and kind, and both incredibly skillful at making you laugh and feel equally loved.

You loved Oscar with your whole heart, but there had always been something different with Pedro. You had met at a bookstore a few years back when you worked there, and time had done it’s work. Over the years, you grew closer and closer, attending galas, parties, and other fancy events with him. Always with him, and always with Oscar.

But Pedro was different. Maybe it was because you let your gaze linger a few seconds too long when he smiled at you, or you hugged him a little tighter when he went to pull away. Whatever the case, your crush had begun months, years previous, and you were falling faster by the day. Maybe he knew... but you doubted it. Pedro was flirty by nature, and he currently had the whole world fawning over him, so you tried to suppress those feelings as best as you could.

But it didn’t help when you were so close, and your heart was soft towards him.

_“You’re going to do great, you always do!” You encouraged him, leaning against the doorframe of the hotel. He had just stepped forward to enter the limo waiting for him, but there was something awry in his facial features._

_“What’s up?” You prodded, brows creasing._

_He was quiet, unusual for him. But he only shook his head. “Nothing... I’ll see you and Oscar after the show. Dinner at 8?”_

_You nodded, smiling warmly for him. You could sense something was up, but didn’t want to press him further._

_“See you then.”_

_He had just stepped forward when you dashed forward, pulling him around and hugging him tight. You heard the small groan and laugh he let out as he wobbled unsteadily beside the car. Finally, he returned your hug, holding the back of your head like he always did._

_When you pulled away, stepping back to brush off your shirt, he was already looking back at you with those doeful brown eyes._

_“Just be yourself,” you encouraged. “Everyone loves you. Oscar and I will be watching the whole time, cheering you on.”_

_Pedro scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, making fun of me is more like that. You two can never contain your laughter, or your jokes.”_

_You waved a hand over your face. “Ah! Maybe just a little bit... but seriously, you got this. I believe in you.”_

_Pedro’s eyes strayed a little longer before he finally nodded, and with a soft smile, turned and pulled himself into the limo. You waved as it pulled away from the hotel, red brake lights fading into the distance before you finally headed back inside._

“Thanks for getting the stuff.”

Oscar plopped down beside you on the bed, letting his legs dangle. “No problem... what channel?”

You scrunched your lip. “Crap. I don’t remember... maybe just skim the channels until something looks familiar?”

Oscar did as you said, meticulously scanning the channels until that familiar intro song caught your ears.

“Yes!” You cheered, tugging the blanket closer to you and digging into the snacks that Oscar had brought in.

Most of the first half hour was other celebrities or stupid competitions, so you stuck to chatting quietly with Oscar, joking about the other celebrities or talking about Pedro.

“Yeah, he looked really nervous when he left,” you said. “Like, more off than usual, you know?”

Oscar shrugged. “He’s been on Jimmy’s show before. I think he can handle it.”

You pushed yourself to sit up, holding a pillow in your lap. “Yeah... I don’t know. He just looked strange.”

Your gaze lingered on the tv for just a moment before you felt Oscar staring at you, and he was, mouth open and eyebrows creased.

You blinked. “You alright there? You look like you’re having a stroke.”

“You like him.”

Your stomach dropped, and before you could help it, you already felt the heat in your face.

“No, I don’t,” you shot back, pulling hair over your face. You heard Oscar laugh beside you, having a grand time to himself.

“You do!” He exclaimed. “I’ve known you for what, three years, and I’ve only just caught on now! Hell, kid, you really like him!”

Slightly amused, and feeling better that someone knew, you grabbed the pillow in your lap and struck Oscar across the face. He grunted and grabbed the pillow, tossing it to the other side of the room. You could only giggle and hide your face between your knees as Oscar poked at you teasingly.

“Oh gosh, you gotta give me all the details, girl.”

You rolled your eyes. “There’s not much to give.”

Oscar slapped your arm playfully. “Not much? You’ve known him for almost five years, and you’ve got nothing? I’m not buying that... how long?”

“How long since what?”

“Since you’ve liked him!”

Your heart raced, and you played with your hands nervously. “I-I don’t know... maybe since the first time he came into my bookstore? Asking me for a recommendation, and we just kind of... clicked.”

Oscar’s eyes were glued on you again, but he was smirking this time.

“What?” You exclaimed, throwing your hands up.

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Oscar asked. “Why haven’t you told him?”

You stilled, gaze going back to the tv. There was some stupid toothpaste commercial running now. Pedro’s interview would come on any minute now.

“I...” you started, trying to process your own heart. “It feels like everyone in the world is in love with him right now. And there’s plenty of other women he’s friends with, a lot prettier or more talented than I’ll ever be. So... I guess that’s why I haven’t said anything. I don’t think he looks at me in that way.”

To your greatest surprise, Oscar slung an arm around your back, patting your shoulder gently.

“I wouldn’t give up hope, kid. You know Pedro... he’s a little strange, a little goofy. But he’s a good guy. Even if he didn’t like you back, he wouldn’t leave you in the dirt. You should have heard him talking about you a couple of weeks ago... apparently he couldn’t sleep so you guys just called each other and stayed up talking all night. I think he really appreciated it.”

Your heart warmed at the memory, and that Pedro would share it with Oscar.

“Really?” You asked, stunned.

“Yeah... and just for the record, there are other women out there in the world, but they could never replace you.”

As if on cue, Jimmy was speaking to the camera, announcing Pedro’s name. Your heart leapt, and you felt Oscar’s arm tighten around you.

Pedro walked out into the set, smiling as wide as ever and waving to the crowd. He was wearing that black blazer you always thought he looked nice in.

He went to sit down on the chair next to Jimmy, and they began the interview. They started off by talking about Pedro’s newest projects, his workout routines, his life after quarantine... It was a joy getting to watch him be himself on the big screen, in front of millions of people. Your heart swelled with pride.

“And you have a romantic relationship in that movie?” Jimmy asked at one point.

Pedro nodded, giving him a smirk. “I do, yeah.”

Jimmy leaned forward. “I know you have one in the movie, but is there currently anyone running for the hand of Mrs. Pascal lately?”

Your heart beat thundered in your chest when Pedro laughed.

“I’m sure my fans are.”

“Yes, I can see a few tears in the audience right now.. but tell me, Pedro, any lucky ladies in your sights?”

Pedro paused, gaze almost flickering to the camera before saying, “Yeah, actually. There is someone.”

“Oh?” Jimmy exclaimed, almost excited. You felt Oscar tense beside you.

Pedro ran a hand through his hair, almost nervously. “Uh, yeah.”

“You wanna... tell us about this special someone?”

Pedro chuckled, and the crowd laughed behind him.

“Well... she’s gorgeous, and talented. She’s not an actress but I think she could be, with the range of facial expression she has.”

“How’d you two meet?”

“... I asked her for a book recommendation. She worked at this little bookshop in-“

His words trailed off, because you felt your entire body turn into thin air. Oscar was shaking you excitedly, but the only thing you could do was smile and try not to let the tears fall.

“And what’s so special about this young woman, Pedro? Why are you so drawn to her? I can see the blush on your face!”

When he spoke, you felt as if Pedro was speaking directly to you.

“She makes me feel normal... and she makes me laugh, a lot... but honestly, she cares about me. She checks up on me constantly and supports me in everything, and... And I can only hope I can be half the person to her as she is to me.”

The next few minutes were a blur as Pedro continued to talk about his other projects, because you were crying tears of joy, and Oscar was hugging you tight and spinning you in the air as you slipped off the bed.

“What are you gonna do when he gets back?” Oscar asked after your emotions had subsided. “He practically spilled his feelings for you to everyone on the planet.”

You shrugged, blinking away tears. “I-I don’t know. I don’t know, Oscar.”

He clapped your shoulder playfully, squeezing. “Whatever it is, you guys will figure it out. You always do... but honestly, I have an idea.”

“Oh, great. What is it this time?”

. . . .

You readjusted the hem of your dress again, smoothing it down below your knees. The balcony was tall, so tall you could see every skyscraper in downtown LA. Every light in the darkness that ran overhead in the night sky. But it was private, and Oscar had made sure it was secure enough that no one would come up unannounced.

Oscar had known just what to do: get you dressed up, leave your hair and makeup natural(like Pedro had mentioned he liked it) and have you wait on the balcony. For what, you weren’t sure.

Except when the staircase door opened a few yards away, squeaking. You whipped around, holding your arms against your chest as Pedro walked up.

His blazer was undone, and his hair was ruffled from the flights of stairs. He looked a little breathless, and he was looking around confused until he spotted you. You felt your face burn, even when he didn’t walk closer.

“Honey?” He called you that sometimes, just as a fun nickname, but after hearing him basically reveal his feelings for you over television tonight, it felt different.

“Hi,” you said, way too quickly as he took a couple of steps towards you. “You-you remember that scene, in High School Musical, uh, the third one?” You stuttered, unsure of where you were going with this but it was the only thing making sense right now.

“Uh, sure,” Pedro answered, just a yard between you now.

“When Gabriella and Troy are on the roof of East High, and she’s in a dress and he’s wearing a tux. And there’s all those pretty flowers like it’s a freaking urban garden or something.” You laughed nervously, running a hand through your hair. “And then they do that dance number with the song and it starts raining at the end? Yeah. That reminds me of this. Like almost every detail... it’s kind of weird.”

You stopped talking completely, out of breath at your rambling. Pedro was quiet, looking over with you soft, tired eyes. You shuffled your feet, putting your hands behind your back.

“I watched the interview,” you blurted out. “This was just Oscar’s idea.”

Pedro chuckled under his breath. “Yeah. I figured...”

“Was it true?” You asked. “What you said, was it true, or just for the show?”

Pedro sighed, running his fingers through his hair and averting your gaze. “It’s been true for four years, honey.... why’d you say all that stuff about the balcony?”

“Because I love you!” You shouted, hearing it echo off the building.

It was now or never.

So you took a step forward.

“I have for a long time, and I was too nervous to ever say anything because I didn’t want to ruin what we already had going. I know you have so many other girl friends who would just love to have you as there boyfriend, and I was no competition. I was just your friend. But I wanted to be more... I’ve always wanted to be more.”

Pedro smiled, and the relief burst like a bubble in your chest. “Why didn’t you lead with that?”

“I was nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Pedro said, stepping forward until only a few feet lay between you. Even in the darkness, you could see the warmth in his expression, the kindness in those brown eyes you loved so much.

His hand raised gently to your hair, tucking a stray wisp behind your ear. Pedro smiled warmly, letting his hand trail down your arm to meet yours, intertwining your fingers.

“Is this okay?” He asked, and you nodded, blinking fast. “I meant every word I said on that show... I would have never said it if it wasn’t true... I love you too, mi amor.”

Your heart warmed and you stepped closer.

“Mi amor,” you whispered back, smirking. “I like the sound of that.”

“Good,” Pedro breathed, bending forward to kiss your forehead in the most gentle of ways. “I’ve wanted to call you that for a long time.”

He suddenly swept you into his arms, gripping tight around your back and swinging you in circles. You shrieked at first, which turned into giggles as you held onto him.

Eventually, he placed you down again, hands on your waist as he breathed heavily, grinning at you.

“I, uh... I should have done this a long time ago,” he whispered, just for you to hear. “But I wanted to ask if I could kiss you.”

Your stomach did flips, and before you could come up with anything to say, you let your hands cup his cheeks, feeling the stubble prick at your fingers. You felt his dimples as he smiled, and let your hands wander to his hair. Pedro’s eyes were still the same as he leaned in, the hands on your waist traveling to your back just as your lips connected. You couldn’t help the sigh that came from your mouth as he finally kissed you, after all these years. He groaned deep in his throat as your hands tugged at his hair, pulling him down so he nearly collapsed against you. You could feel him smiling, and it made you smile and start giggling until he finally broke away. He was laughing too, his brown eyes sparkling with a pure joy you had only seen on him a handful of times.

“Sometimes I forget physical touch is your love language,” you laughed, which only made Pedro smirk.

“Yeah?” He chuckled, tugging you against his chest. “Well, now that we’re official, I hope you’re okay with it.”

“Official?”

He shrugged. “I did kind of tell the whole world I was crushing on somebody... what do you say, mi amor? You want to do this thing with me, all cheesy romantic fluff and things? Movie dates and fask masks or whatever?”

You laughed again, pressing kisses all over his face, which only made Pedro chuckle and squirm against you.

“Yes,” you whispered in between kissing him. “A hundred times yes.”

“Good... otherwise you would have had to deal with me being grumpy at you for the rest of my life.”

You pinched his cheek playfully. “No need for that... Pedro? Maybe we should tell Oscar.”

He raised an eyebrow and waved a hand over his face. “Nah, he can wait a little longer. I’ve waited _five years_ to have this moment with you.”

You giggled and kissed him again, feeling him sigh against your mouth. He spun you, keeping you stable as you rocked on your feet, nearly falling. But Pedro was there, keeping you grounded like he always did.

When he did break away, there was starlight in his eyes and you swore he had never looked more beautiful. He was looking at you like he had never looked at someone in one of his projects, or films.

No, it was realer, truer than it had ever been.

And better.

“Hey!” You heard a voice shout from the stairwell on the roof. “You two lovebirds better hurry things up before I take the limo to dinner myself!

It was Oscar, pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. You giggled, and Pedro was laughing too, slowly slipping his arms back. His hand traveled down your arm, gently intertwining your fingers and tugging you forward. You looked at him expectantly, to which he only smiled warmly and tilted his head in Oscar’s direction.

You obliged, letting him drag you towards the stairs and towards the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! just a little something as a form of self therapy for my lonely self. xD


End file.
